


The Unholy Threesome

by LaughableMarble



Category: GTA V, Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Jealous!Trevor, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Top!Franklin, bottom!Michael, top!Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMarble/pseuds/LaughableMarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklin shows Michael his new home, but not without having plans for next. Trevor discovers their relationship and want to be a part of it. Sexual content, you've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proud dad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! I did my best to stay in character, but giving Franklin gentlemans manners is my dream, seducing our Mike. Enjoy

''Man I don't know what the fuck to say, dog.'' said Franklin, realizing he won't be living with his aunt anymore.

Finally, Franklin thought. A house on his own. Plus, it was a big one, a comfy one, a gorgeous one. He thought of calling Lamar or Tanisha. Maybe she'll come back when she'll see that now he got money and a big fancy house, he told himself, as he drove to his new apartment.  
When he got through his contacts, he scrolled down his contacts until Michael's name showed up. He smiled and decided to call him instead. After all, without Michael's help all along, he would be still living in the house he always wanted to call home, but didn't, since his aunt was always on his back, bringing up his mother more than often.

''Hey kid!'' Franklin heard at the other line. He smile was brighter.

''Hey! Look man, I need you to come to my house this evening. I have to show you something. I want you to be the first to see what have been given to me, dog''

''What?''

''Mike, would you make me the pleasure to come to my new apartment? It's 3671 Whispymound drive.''

Michael was silent at this address. He know the city like no one, and wondered were it was. When he remembered the avenue, he gasped.  
Franklin laughed.

''Franklin! Fuckin' A man! How?''

''Thanks to Lester man! He gave me the house, telling me that someone's have to live in there! And Thanks to you.'' he added. It was Michael's turn to smile.

''Alright, I'll be there at 7, kid.''

''Cool man'', the younger man said, hanging up. If there was someone he had to thank, it was definitely Michael. 

-

It was perfect, Franklin thought. Perfect as hell. Damn, he remembered when he was still a street gangster with Lamar, despising Simeon for messing with him. He didn't imagined having a place for himself. Plus, the money he had made everything better. His house was more than awesome. He felt like he succeeded something in his life for once. He deserved it. He went to the store to buy some drinks. He's going to have a damn good evening.

7 pm has come, when the sky of the city was pinched with warm colors. The blue began to vanish to make place to a pink and darker sky. Soft cloud ware passing slowly, fresh air running on Frank's skin. The young man was in his balcony when he heard to doorbell rang.  
He went to open the door when he saw Michael in a black suit. He drove to his house in his favorite black car.  
In a good mood, Franklin imitated the sound of a meeting application, famous in Vinewood.

''It's a match! He said, referring to Michael's black car and black suit.

''Stop it, Michael laughed. Franklin's heart melted when he heard him. Even if he was older than him, he was still adorable. Here'', said Michael, handing a fancy bottle of wine to Franklin.

''Well, we go by the french wine? Let's have a french romantic dinner then, mon cher'', the younger man said, a he invited Michael into this house. The older man was still laughing at his jokes. This was a good sign.

When Franklin showed the whole house to his best friend, Michael seemed happy for the kid. He was proud of what he became. When Franklin asked what drink Michael wanted, the man told him the one he always drink, as he went to the balcony, waiting for Franklin's return.  
Franklin was holding two glasses of scotch, and gave one to Michael, the other thanking him.

''The view is beautiful''

''It sure is''

''You're doing real good Frank, said Michael, turning to Franklin. I'm proud of you. I've never been proud of anyone until now.''

They were gazing at each other for seconds. Both were smiling. He felt important once in his life. 

''Thanks to you man.''

''Oh come on''

''No, I mean it''

''Ah. Well thanks. I need it, after all the shit happening.''

''Your family didn't return home?''  
Michael waved his head slowly from left to right.

''You're alone in a big house Frank, like me'', he said, sighing, resting his head on the back on his hands.

''No I'm not. You're here. I'm good.'', the other said.

-silence-

''Ah, fuck.'' Michael said.  
Franklin felt his friend's sadness, and decided hug him. (A manly hug of course, what do you expect)

''Here, said Franklin, hugging Michael. The older man was confused but gave it a try. He chuckles in Franklin's arms. Hey wanna stay tonight?'', the younger asked.

''Well sure, why not''.

''Cool'', he smiled.

''Thanks kid. That really means a lot to me. I really like you, you know'' Michael said, turning his eyes to the sky, leaving Franklin smiling.

-silence-

''Hey Michael'', said Franklin, letting Michael turning his head to face him, to finally kiss him. Michael froze. What's happening. Do he knows? Whoah, I'm drunk, thought Michael, as he responded to the kiss. Franklin's lips were so warm. He would be lying if he says that he wasn't enjoying it. Plus, it was a long time since he didn't got kissed, not mentioning Trevor's attempts, since he found him.

They broke the kiss, as Franklin rested his hands on the older man's waist and his forehead resting on Michael's.

''Nice lips''

''You too'', said Michael.

Michael chuckled, this situation was making him feel good, but weird. He missed those moments like this. Lucky for him, it was Franklin. He had kind of a crush since he saw how loyal and good Franklin was.

They kissed again, good enough to not drop the glasses they were holding.

''Frank, 50 bucks that you won't go farther than that kiss.''

''Oh? Deal.'' Frank responded, taking Michael's right hand softly and leading him to his room. Mike is going to lose for sure.


	2. Heated evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my guilty pleasure !

When Franklin and Michael were downstairs, it was passed 11pm. Neither of them received any texts, so the night was theirs. Leading to the bed, Franklin was kissing the older man, taking steps forward, until Michael fell on this bed. Franklin smiled.

''You okay?''

''Damn, more than okay now Frank'', answered Michael, as adrenaline got him.

Franklin bent over Michael and kissed him again.  
''Let the 50 bucks aside Mike. Seeing stars is better than money. Also, you'll question your love making after that''

''You think so? Little Franklin wants to teach me how to make love? Aw that's adorable. And by the way, don't think that I'm a bottom, because I'm not. Let's switch.''

''You think so? Franklin repeated. Don't think that I'm one either.''

Michael bit his lower lip. Ooh. They're going to fight to know who is the dominant? Okay then.

''Tell me what you know about being a dominant, kid.'' Michael said, wrapping his arms behind his head. This is going to be fun.  
Without saying a word, Franklin got up and grabbed a remote. He pressed the stereo button, waiting for a song to match the situation, as he smiled. 

''As a dominant, Mikey, Franklin whispered, sending thrills to Michael, who didn't show anything, I like my partner to be comfortable. To be secure. To be… 'desired', said the singer of the song playing all over the room''.  
Michael breathed slowly but surely. His dominant side was a powerful one, who makes love like no one, who buy and waste a lot of money, who seduce, drives is partner in his car.  
Franklin's method was more… loveable.  
''You know, when I was a street gangster, I was planning all those things, hiding in my room, imagining how good it'll be. Of course, no one knows this side of my personality. Not even Lamar.  
The song was an idea I had a few hours ago though.''

''This is so cliché, mon cher''. Replied Michael, as he failed at the attempt to imitate the french accent, Franklin smiling on top of him.

''And this is just the beginning''.

''Okay, quit fooling around Frank.'' Said Michael, when the younger man began to kiss his neck. Come on. You're younger.''

''That's a plus. I have more energy.'', he said, as he sucked on Michael's neck a little more, trying to do a hickey. He took Michael's hands, entwining his fingers with Michael's, which the older man did, tightly. 

''Michael...'' Franklin said, going to a sitting position.

''Yeah…'' Michael looked at him, trying to keep his breath slow.

''This suit. It suits you. But I need it off.'' Franklin said laughing softly. He wanted to see Michael's smiling. Seconds passed as Michael's finally got the pun. Jesus. Franklin could be so darn childish when he wanted.

''I'm so done with you'', the other man said, laughing, putting a hand on his face. He doesn't know if Franklin was serious about all this, but he was having a damn good time.

''Okay. Back to business now. Franklin said, winking at Michael. He began to remove his shirt, showing his muscular body. Impressive, thought Michael. Not bad at all. Give it a try Michael.

Franklin began to unbutton Michael's shirt. He let go his lips to move to his right nipple, where he licked hungrily, earning a good moan of Michael. Sensitive. Good. He got back to his lips, undressing him by the top. 

Soon, both of them were topless. Close to each other, skin by skin, the heat began to grow.  
Michael had his hands on Franklin's shoulders, his head up on the pillow, as Franklin rubbed Michael's manhood slowly, through his pants while kissing on the hickey he left.  
They were both getting hard.  
Getting tired of the situation, too slow for his taste, Michael began to unzip Franklin's pants, until it reached his knees. The younger man stood to do the same, leaving Michael only with his black shirt open.  
He reaches to the nightstand to grab a little bottle of lube and a condom. Both in need, he didn't waited, as he put the condom on and poured some lube on his crotch.

''Grip me tight, if you want to stay with me.'' Franklin's smirked

''Yeah but fresh reminder that I'm not your age anymore kid''.

He kissed Michael, as he opened his legs wider, to gain access to his virgin hole. He teased the entrance, touching the ring of flesh no one dared to touch until now.  
Michael's breath began to be louder when he felt a finger going inside of him. That was a beginning, he told himself. He didn't had the time to say something as a second one followed, now two fingers running in and out. Franklin watched carefully Michael's reaction, as he got as slower as he could, even if he was burning down there. Scissoring his tiny hole, he replaced his fingers by his painful dick, touching the entrance by the head. He bend down and kissed Michael, as he was rolling his legs around Franklin's waist. Franklin entered him slowly, until he was completly in him.  
Franklin began to pump his hand on Michael's dick, who was moaning. 

''Frank'!! he cried, when the younger man began to thrust into him. He was gripping Franklin tight.

Matching his thrust with the handjob he was doing, Michael waited for the pain to vanish. Soon enough he'll feel pleasure. Maybe. He didn't know.  
When he screamed Frank's name again, he felt a wave of pleasure through his body. That would certainly be the prostate, he thought, as he felt himself already over the edge. He was driving him mad, until he felt Franklin's crotch growing thicker. He was going to come. Michael let go Franklin as he lay his head on the pillow, gripping the white sheets. 

Franklin rested his head on Michael's neck when he came. He was holding on Michael's legs when he kept thrusting into him, until the older man came on their chest.  
They didn't move, their heart pumping fast in their chest, and they panted hard. Franklin pulled off, taking the condom off, throwing it in the trashcan, next to the nightstand. He stopped the song and took a towel to clean them from Michael's semen.  
He fell on Michael carefully. They remained silent, when, unconsciously, Michael began to caress on Franklin's back, with his right hand, the other hand still on the sheets.

''You're going to kill me one day Franklin'', said Michael, staring at the ceiling. The younger man pulled the sheets up their waists, as he kissed Michael one last time before they were both falling asleep.


	3. Trevor knows best

It was 11am when Michael woke up. Yawning, he took his time to wake up on bed which wasn't his. Oh, so he stayed at Franklin's home last night. He turned his head to see the young man, still sleeping. He sighed. Franklin was a good friend, but going this far with him? He shouldn't have let him. Oh no. He's going to have a talk with him.

He woke up from the bed, hissed in pain, then sat down again to make it vanish. Damn. How can it be so painful? Franklin was gentl-  
Oh.  
He was huge. Okay. Damn, thought Michael, thinking about how he managed to take it all.  
He sighed again. Franklin woke up as well, softly. He smiled.

''You okay?''

Michael laughed. ''I guess. Look kid, we shouldn't have made it. I mean, I like you a lot, but I think we went too far.''

''Michael don't tell me you didn't enjoyed it.''

''Of course I did. But let's not do that again.''

''Come on. Also I didn't know you were a power bottom.''

''Well neither do I!''

Franklin laughed. ''I'm sorry'', he said, as he got up to help Michael. He tend a hand to Michael. The other man sighed for the third time and took Franklin's hand to get up. He took his shirt to dress himself up and he felt Franklin kissing his hickey softly. He closed his eyes, catching Franklin's scent. It have been long enough since someone didn't got slow and nice on him sexually.

 

\- 2 weeks later -

''Franklin, Trevor, Lester got us a heist, said Michael on the phone. Join me at his factory this evening''.  
When both of them hang up, Michael remained silent. He had to stay still next to Franklin. It wasn't complicated, but during those past weeks, Franklin didn't stopped flirting with him, but Michael became hard to get. He didn't have the opportunity to have Michael for himself again, since the other man was always out, doing god knows what.

In the evening, Michael was first. He stopped his car in front of the building, waiting.  
Franklin arrived next.

''Hey Mike'' said Franklin

''Hey'', answer Michael, watching the cars passing, waiting for Trevor.

They stood in silence, until Franklin spoke.

''Did Lester said anything about the heist?''

''He's going to. Let's just wait for the other fucker so we will get started.'' Said Michael.

They were still waiting for him, when Michael saw Franklin staring at him.

''What?'' Michael said, teasing. Your little soldier didn't got the time to be home with me? 

''…''

''Aw. Little Franklin can't hold still? Michael whispered, biting his lower lip. I understand. Going two weeks without sex, that's something''. 

They didn't broke the eye contact, as Michael was doing an innocent smile. He was daring Franklin to move. To say something. To do something, here and now. Anything.  
Franklin was about to shut him up by kissing him but was interrupted by Trevor. At the last second, Michael got up from his car and told him to hurry, Lester was waiting for them.  
Franklin was silent, following them.  
As Lester was telling them about the jewelry heist, Michael and Trevor listened to him, each time interrupting the other to say something.  
Franklin was listening and nodding as well, look at Michael's direction discreetly. That was at this moment that Trevor caught him. He looked at Michael and saw a bruise on his neck. Why would the kid stare at it?  
Next to him Franklin hoped that Trevor would think that he got it from a hooker.

''Choose you partners Michael.'' said Lester.

''Let's give a try to Karim. Heard he wasn't bad. I'll stay with the others like the previous heist.''

''Okay, we have everything. I'll contact you when it'll be ready.''

''Alright.'' Michael replied, as he, and the two others, went out of the building.

Outside, Trevor talked to Michael.

''Heyyyy M, have you been in a strip club other than mine? I'm offended.''

''What do you mean?'' Michael said

''You got a bruise on your neck. I didn't know you would let hookers do that to you though. My strippers would have told me.''

Michael was thinking fast. Fuck. ''I prefer other strippers than yours anyway.''

''Aw, you're going to hurt my feelings Mikey. No really. From who you got the hickey?''

''Why the fuck would you know?''

''Because, sugartits, I claims your ass as mine. I mean come on, look at you-''

''Fuck. You. What do you mean, look at me? The fuck? You really think, after all this shit, and all those years, you'll have your hands on me? I mean, come on, look at you.''

''Michael I fucking swears I'm going to break the neck of the person that did that to you if you don't tell me who, I swear-

''Do it.'' interrupted Franklin, walking toward Trevor.

Trevor looked at him. ''What?''

''Do it, T. You're gonna break his neck you said. I'm here.''

Trevor looked at him, skeptical. Oh. Ooooohh. Guess that someone will be dead today.

''It was you?! That's why you fucking kept looking at Michael all along? Why whenever the fuck I call Michael, he's busy doing professional stuff with you?''  
Michael looked at Franklin. That was bad.

''How fucking dare you?! I know him better and more than you!'' shouted Trevor, ready to fight the man.

''How dare me? Come on dog, I think Michael deserves better than you.''

''WHAT?!''

''GUYS. Shut up! Both of you! Fucking thanks for flattering my damn ego by fighting for me but now stop!''

Trevor glared at Franklin, then Michael.  
''Let's make a deal, so I don't have to break into this fucker's house and kill him in his sleep.''

''What?''

''If I can have you by myself, he won't be dead.''

''Fuck off T.''

''I'm serious''.

''No.''

''How about a threesome?'' said Franklin.

''No! said Michael. Fuck! You guys better calm your fucking cocks, I'm not some kind of a whore!''

''You sure? Smirked Trevor.''

''Fuck you, you son of a bitch!'' Michael screamed, going to his car, leaving the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw for next chapter


	4. All the way up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihehehehe.

After the little ''incident'', the three mens were reunited to do the jewelry heist. He was tough, but they managed to do it successfully, everyone having their cut.  
Michael barely talked to Franklin, and was ignoring Trevor. If they were going to say something about what happened, he was going to punch them in the face. He wanted to hit them so badly that he hoped that one of them would have the balls to speak so he could express his anger through his fists.

On the other side of the city, Franklin felt bad. He didn't wanted all that to happen, but his idea didn't left his mind. It was impulsive, and a three way would be a first time, with two guys. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't heard his phone ringing.  
He took it to see who was calling, and thought about calling back when he saw Trevor's name on the screen. If the man really wanted to fight, he was more than ready.  
The phone rang again. 

''Franklin.''

''What T.''

''Listen because I won't repeat. Since you got him in your way, I want to have Michael in my way.''

''How?''

''He doesn't want me to have him alone. Then your idea popped up in my mind. What do we do, is that we go at his house, and we celebrate the heist.''

''That's all?''

''We do him.''

''He'll kill us both.''

''No. And if I have the threesome, I won't kill you. Neither will he. I fucking know him, and more than you. Trust me, he's repressed as fuck, his wife is a bitch, and it have been a long time since he didn't went to my strippers. He'll enjoy it more than us. Let's come to his house. We apologize, and we do it. Got it? Or do you want me to rip your head off for taking Michael from me?

''Fine, fuck.''

Trevor laughed. Tonight, was his night.

-

Michael was sitting on his couch, a beer in hand. The heist was good, the beer was good, and surprisingly, his mood was good. Maybe because of all the money of his cut. He still got it. The fierce, the professional robberies, the adrenaline, the leadership. He was fine. He just didn't wanted see a certain perso-

Ding dong

The doorbell rang. Fuck me, he thoughts. Hell to the no. He won't get up. He was too comfy. He was too good. He didn't move, until he heard someone knocking at his door.  
He sighed as got up. It was Franklin. Jesus, that as not the time. Why now?  
He went to the door and opened it, to see Franklin with his hands full of drinks, and Trevor. Fucking Trevor again.

''What.'' he said, holding the door.

''Hey. We're here to talk about what happened Mike.Said Franklin. I mean, I don't like seeing you like this. Also, we thought about celebrating the heist, you know. You were with us until the end.''

Michael laughed, in a sarcastic tone. ''Yeah, sure. If you guys try something, I'll make sure that you two will not be able to see the sun again.''

''Nice threat. I like it.'' said Trevor, earning a dead glare.

They entered the place, putting the drinks in the kitchen. Michael got back to the couch. He zapped to the news which was talking about their robbery.

''We did good''. Said Franklin

''We did excellent.'' Said Michael.  
They sat in silence, neither of them spoke. Deep inside him, Michael was preparing himself. He had no defense. Honestly, he was an idiot for letting them in. If they try something, he's definitely screwed. No but really. A three way? No way. I mean. How?  
He contained himself. The morning before the heist, Michael woke up with a painful erection. He had a dream about it. Moaning. Enjoying himself. The two others going rough on him. No mercy. Having a huge orgasm. Oh fuck, he gotta let go this thought, they were going to see it.

''….?''

''What?'' said Michael, as his mind was back.

''You okay?''

''Yes.''

''Michael.'' called Trevor.

''What? He said, annoyed. 

After that all went too fast to his taste. Franklin got the remote off Michael's hand, as Trevor got up to kiss the older man, gripping his wrists tight. Michael tried to move, but he was tired and Trevor was a bit hurting him. He didn't responded to the kiss at first, but then was forced too, when Trevor was pressing his knee on his crotch.  
In one move, Trevor got replaced by Franklin, kissing him immediately. He was holding Michael's waits and the other grope Franklin's muscles, moaning into the kiss. Trevor on the other way sat under Michael, then got him to sit on his lap, widening Michael's legs with his.

Breathing fast, Michael tried to speak.

''Fuck, you cunts were serious about this shit?! He said. Since when I'm a fucking bottom to you two you fuckers?!''

''Since always Mikey.'' 

''Relax Mike'' Franklin told him.

''Yeah relax, my ass. Getting double dicked isn't something I've done before! You'll tear me apart, so don't!

''Calm you tits Michael, or I'll calm them myself''

''Don't your fucking dare'' said Mickael, before he gasped loudly when he felt Franklin licking on one of them.

''Oh.. Sensitive. Sugartits sure suits you M'' said Trevor.

Michael was red, and turned on by that, but didn't wanted to admit it. At least, he was being taken care of. Not by the best buds of all time (he talks about Trevor, since he's fine with Franklin), but that was the first time, in his sex history that two mens wanted him. It was always womens before. He felt desired, but decided to focus on Frank, which, thank God, was the one in front of him.  
He rested his head on Franklin shoulder

Trevor was gripping Michael's wrists to the couch, kissing and licking his neck, while Franklin was unzipping Michael's pants, bringing them down.

''Guys no…'', said Michael, worried.

Ignoring him, Franklin got a pillow to put under his knees to gain access to Michael's ass. He and Trevor began to be hard. Franklin was smirking when he saw Michael harder than them.

''Mike, you want us to stop?'' Said Franklin

''Yes! Fuck!''

''Explain me why you're hard then.''

''Fuck off'', Michael replied, closing his eyes, breathing hard

''He's repressed! Told you Frank!'' said Trevor.

The younger man took Michael's dick in his mouth, earning loud and hard moan.  
He licked the head, then sucked on the whole crotch. He was getting harder.  
Trevor let go off Michael's wrists to unzip his own pants. It was complicated because Michael's ass was on his crotch, but manage to take it out.

''Franklin, I'm dying in here, get the lube.'' Trevor said, the younger man getting Michael's dick out of his mouth to grab the little bottle.

Michael was dying. The heat was heavy and the sweat was rolling down his forehead. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed something more. Maybe no preparation after all. No wait, he did wanted it, but didn't wanted to get to the hospital. Damn, this was too good for his own sake.  
Already worried, he looked down to see their dicks. Trevor's was poking his ass, and Franklin… well, he already felt it. It hurts. Yup. He's going to die.

Franklin kissed Michael as he as putting lube on his dick. Trevor did the same. Before entering him, he took a bit of lube on his fingers to open him. He inserted one finger, distracting Michael, by putting his tongue with his while kissing. His movements went a little faster as he added another finger, then a third. He scissored his hole slowly when Michael broke the kiss and groaned.  
Soon enough, and because Trevor was getting impatient, he pulled his fingers off and widened Michael's legs for Trevor, who began to enter him, until he was fully in him. Michael moaned, and breathed louder as he felt Trevor inside of him.

''Franklin, ah, y-you're too big. Please...'' Michael said, his forehead touching Franklin's.

''Alright. I'll wait.'' He replied, lowering himself down again to suck Michael, as Trevor began to move.

His thrusts were already hard, and already fast. Franklin tried to hold still with Michael, letting him enjoying it.  
After minutes of thrusts, Michael was near. His prostate have been now abused by both of them, when Franklin apologized to Michael. He stood on his knees, poured more lube on his dick, then entered Michael, touching Trevor's dick on his way inside.

At this point, Michael was screaming, sometimes of pain, sometimes of pleasure.  
Franklin moved as soon as he was inside. Two dicks now going up and down on his ball of nerves.  
He was on the edge earlier but Franklin' nearly made him explode. The younger grope Michael's hands on the couch when it was Trevor turn to grip on Michael's waist, fucking him faster.  
It was enough for Michael, pulling his head up, screaming Trevor's name as they both came in unison.  
That was a lot of cum, thought Franklin, thrusting harder. He wasn't near yet, fuck.  
Trevor pulling himself off and kept on holding Michael's back near his chest, letting Franklin all he way up to come inside of him and finish.

-

The couch was a mess. Michael was a mess. They stood here, breathing. Michael was red. They ended up doing it. Those fuckers did it. He won't be able to walk now.

''Shower. Now. You two better clean that shit up.'' Said Michael, semen going all over his chest, and off his ass, going on the couch and floor.  
Without answering, they helped Michael to get in his shower, while they cleaned themselves up, and the mess too.

-

Getting back from the shower, Michael showed up in a night satin robe.

''Get out of here, both of you.'' He said, firmly. Franklin and Trevor walked toward him and kissed him, one on his left cheek, the other on his right, both holding Michael's hands. Then, they walked to the door.

''Next round Michael!'' said Trevor

''Yeah yeah, fuck you'' Michael replied, as he closed the door behind them.  
He needed a glass of scotch. A cigar. Maybe the whole bottle of scotch. Damn. He was in pain. But that was something.


End file.
